


Miss America

by Historymaker99



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adoption, Adventure, Angst, Drama, Funny, Humor, Other, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: In the aftermath of the battle in New York Steve finds a little girl amongst the debris. He takes her in and now she is officially known as captain america’s Daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first marvel cinematic universe fanfic I have written I hope you like it! Any criticism is appreciated and comment if you like. Without further ado let’s get on the with the story!

Mommy daddy” the little girl screams running around the debris looking for her parents. In front of her lies her parents on the ground in the middle of the street. She runs over as fast as her little legs can carry her. She sits on the ground beside them. Why are they not moving? They look like they’re asleep. “mommy daddy wake up”! She starts to yell when they didn’t move. “Mommy daddy please”! “Are you okay sweetheart”? Kaitlyn turns to see captain America walking over to her. “What’s wrong” he asks. She points to her parents. “Mommy and daddy won’t wake up sir please help them”! Steve freezes and slowly takes off his mask. “What’s your name doll”? “Kaitlyn and I’m this many”. She holds up 4 fingers proudly. “My name is Steve and I’m sorry sweetheart but your parents have to go away for awhile”. “Why can’t I go do they not love me anymore why would they leave me”? “I love them”. Steve's heart breaks as he pulled Kaitlyn into his arms. “They do love you Kaitlyn and You’ll see them again someday I promise” he says picking her up and carrying her towards avengers tower.

“Who’s kid is that” Tony asks as Steve walks in. “This is Kaitlyn she says her parents were taking a nap when I found her”. The team freezes. “I’m sorry” Tony whispers as Kaitlyn buries her head into Steve’s chest. “Which orphanage should I have her sent to” Tony asks. “None I’m going to take care of her” Steve says. “I’m the only person she has now”. “It’s not going to be safe having a kid around but for now I guess it’s okay” Tony says. 

Tony sets a room up quickly for Kaitlyn. “What’s your favorite color” he asks Kaitlyn. “Umm blue”? “Okay blue room it is oh and do you like dolls or princesses”? She shakes her head. “Then what do you like”? “Pokémon and superheroes”! “If that’s what you want” Tony says sighing.

When her room is complete Steve takes Kaitlyn to show it to her. Kaitlyn gasps as they open the door. The room is painted in solid a shade of medium ocean blue with a captain America shield replica hanging on the wall. Her wooden bed is in the middle of the room with baby blue sheets and pikachu dolls. “I love it” she squeals running in to lay on the bed. “I’m happy you like it” Steve says smiling. “Thank you Steve” she says giggling. “You’re welcome sweet pea”. Kaitlyn yawns a big yawn. Steve chuckles. “Looks like it’s time for bed and you have a big day tomorrow you get to meet more new friends and my best friend too”. “Okay night night”. “Good night to you too sweetheart”.

Screaming causes Steve and the rest of the crew to jump up out of bed. Steve runs down the hallway and opens kaitlyn's door. She’s thrashing around in her sleep. “Nightmares” he whispers walking over. Kaitlyn wake up he says shaking her gently. Kaitlyn's eyes snap open and she starts crying. “Oh sweet-pea are you okay”? “Dream with scary monsters” she wails. “Hey it’s going to be okay” he says pulling her close and giving her a hug. “Do you want me to stay with you till you fall asleep”? She nods. Steve lays beside her and pulls her close. “Can you sing me a song please my mommy and daddy used to sing to me when I was sad or scared”. “Of course”. Steve slowly starts singing as she curls into him. 

“Oh sweet pea c'mon and dance with me cmon cmon cmon and dance with me I went to a dance just the other night I saw a girl there she was out of sight I asked a friend of mine who she could be he said she’s just a friend call her sweet pea oh sweet pea c'mon and dance with me cmon cmon cmon and dance with me.

Steve smiles softly as he looks down to see Kaitlyn fast asleep. “Goodnight sweet pea” he says kissing her forehead and after slowly getting up he goes to leave her room. “You’re going to make a good dad” Natasha says as she leans against the doorway. “I just hope I can make her happy” Steve replies.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Steve goes to wake up Kaitlyn. She’s already awake and playing with her superhero dolls Tony got her. “Hey sweet pea” he says picking her up. She squeals laughing. “Let’s get you dressed for today shall we”? “Okay”! 

After what seems like forever Kaitlyn is finally dressed in a light blue t shirt white shorts and black sneakers and Steve gently puts her long golden honey soft hair into a ponytail with a cream bow. “Let’s go get some breakfast and then you can meet everybody”. “Can we have pancakes” Kaitlyn asks her eyes wide with excitement. “Of course Kaitlyn” Steve says with a chuckle.

Kaitlyn loves the pancakes Steve made for her. “These are yummy”! He chuckles. “I’m glad you think so and would you like some syrup on them” steve asks. “Yes please”! After she finishes Steve helps her off of the chair and they head to the main room to introduce Kaitlyn to everyone. Kaitlyn hides shyly behind Steve peeping out from behind his leg. “She’s such a little doll” Natasha says. Kaitlyn gasps. “Black widow” Kaitlyn says running to her. “So you know who I am”? “You are cool”! “Hello I’m Tony stark”. “You’re cool too”. “You’re Thor and you’re the man who is the hulk”. “You have cool arrows”! “You are all so cool but you are not as cool as my new daddy”. Steve chokes a bit on air. “Aww that’s adorable”! “Aww that is cute “daddy”. “Knock it off Tony”.

 

There’s a buzzing sound letting everyone know someone has arrived at the tower. “Who is it” Tony asks through the intercom. “It’s me”. “C'mon in”.

“Kaitlyn” Steve says. “This is my best friend Bucky he’s going to be your new uncle”. “Uhh hi” Bucky says softly. Kaitlyn's eyes widen. “Am I scaring you” Bucky asks nervously. Kaitlyn shakes her head. She walks over and hugs bucky's knees. “You’re so cool almost as cool as my new daddy I like your cool robot arm too uncle Bucky”! Bucky softens and bends over to pick her up. “Can we be friends please” she asks him. “Of course Kaitlyn”. “I love you Bucky I love you daddy I love you all”!


	3. Chapter 3

Years later  
Kaitlyn is now 18 years old she graduated high-school a few weeks ago. She’s still a sweet kid and she’s planning on working alongside pepper in the stark company and she’s sort of like a young secretary for the avengers. They never did find out what her real last name was so Steve decided to have her last name legally made Rogers. 

“What am I going to wear today” she mutters. She giggles a snort as she realizes she mixed up some laundry with other people. She had black widows Leather jacket, one of her dads hoodies, and Wanda’s t shirt. She chooses her dads hoodie with jeans and black combat boots she then puts her hair in a braid. 

“Morning dad” she says running down to the kitchen. “What’s for breakfast it smells good”. “Pancakes your favorite”. “Alright”! “Also is uncle Bucky still coming to visit”? “Yeah he should Be here later today wait are you wearing my hoodie”? “It was mixed up in my clothes” she says with a shrug.

Kaitlyn went to pour the syrup on her pancakes when the jar slipped from her hand and crashed to the floor and it shatters into a million pieces. Kaitlyn's heart rate quickens as she starts to panic. Steve runs over and pulls her into a hug. “Breathe Kaitlyn” he says. “Take deep breaths”. “D-don’t hit me” she sobs. Steve’s heart breaks as this isn’t the first time she’s had a panic attack.

The first time was when she was about 5 years old. Kaitlyn was running around the tower looking for something to do. She saw the cookie jar on the kitchen counter and after pushing a chair over she climbed up onto the counter and reached for the cookie jar. She accidentally bumped the jar off the counter and it broke when it hit the floor. “What was that” Steve asked sounding panicked as he ran in as he was worried something had happened to Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn's breath caught in her throat. “I-I’m sorry daddy”. “Please don’t hit me like my old daddy did I’m sorry”! She wailed as she began to panic. “Hey hey it’s okay” Steve said taking her into his arms. “I’m not going to hit you sweetie I promise”. “Really”? His heart broke as he kissed her forehead. “Of course sugar I promise”.

After cleaning up the cookie jar Steve decided to tell the rest of the gang just in case Kaitlyn ever got in trouble and she had another panic attack. “So why did you need us all here” Tony asked. “It must be pretty important if you even call me in” Bucky said worriedly. “Yeah it is” steve says. “So the truth is it turns out that Kaitlyn has some sort of ptsd”. “Wait what like from the fight in New York” Clint asked. Steve shook his head. “Then like what” Natasha asked. “Kaitlyn accidentally broke the cookie jar this morning and she started panicking and do you know why”? All of the avengers shook their heads. “Would you like to tell them sweet pea”? “My old daddy used to hit me really hard whenever I did something wrong”. “Say what now”? “Are you serious”?! “Oh little lamb” Bucky whispered. (I looked it up and lamb is a nickname for nice people from the 1940s) “we promise to never hit you” Tony said. “Agreed” everyone else said unanimously.

Present day  
“I guess i still get those stupid panic attacks” she says shakingly as she pulls away from Steve’s hug. “You know you aren’t the only one who gets panic attacks Tony understands completely what you’re going through as he has had panic attacks since the fight in New York in 2012 so if you ever need to talk I’m sure he’d be willing to”. “Thanks dad” she says standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “I’m going to go find Leo and see if he’s up and out of bed yet”. “Okay I’ll yell for you when Bucky gets here”. “Okay dad”!


	4. Chapter 4

Leo’s full name is Leonardo Howard Stark and he is the son of Tony and pepper and he’s about 4 years younger than Kaitlyn. “Morning Leo” she yells opening his bedroom door. “Don’t you ever knock” he groans rolling over. “Great to see you too” she says rolling her eyes. Leo is laying on the bed in his dads Black Sabbath shirt and jeans and socks listening to my chemical romance on the radio beside his bed. “So what’s for breakfast” Leo asks running his fingers through his jet black hair. (His hair is actually ginger blonde like his moms but he dyes it.) “pancakes” Kaitlyn says. Leo smiles a bit. “I’m in is your dad making them”? “Who else makes great pancakes around here”? “Just as long as my dad doesn’t make them I’ll eat them” Leo says pulling a face. “He couldn’t cook to save his life did I ever tell you the story he told me about how he tried fixing my mom an omelette and it took three hours and it was still burned”?

Kaitlyn loves to sketch and wander around the tower her sketchbook filled with drawings of all the avengers, a few of Loki, a couple of Bucky, and some drawings of the skyline of New York. Those were her favorites she’d go to the top of the tower and sit looking out the window as the sun would set and sketch the hues of orange and purple and blues that streaker across the sky. 

She drops by her room to grab her cellphone and her earbuds and then she hears back downstairs. “Bucky's here” steve says as she comes in. “Uncle Bucky” she says running over to give him a hug. “Hey little lamb how about you and me just go out and spend the day together”? “Sounds great”. Bucky didn’t come by too very often so Kaitlyn spent as much time with him as possible when he did come by. “So Where to first” she asks as they leave the tower. “Maybe we can head to Central Park”? “Sounds great”!

They chat while walking over. “Leo is such a pain” she groans. Bucky chuckles. “Don’t you remember how you were at 14 Kaitlyn”? She groans. “You were the exact same way lamb and I think he took after you because he did look up to you if you remember”. “Fine you don’t have to remind me uncle Bucky”.

“Central Park is so beautiful” Bucky whispers. Kaitlyn pulls her sketchbook out of her backpack that she brought with her. She opens it and begins to draw the scenery around them. “You’re drawing skills have Improved” Bucky says sounding impressed. She shrugs. “I don’t think I’m that great”. 

Suddenly shouting is heard from a ways off. “Stay here” Bucky says running to see what the problem. Kaitlyn feels someone wrap their hand over her mouth and cloth is placed over her nose. Kaitlyn squirms trying to yell to get bucky's attention. Her vision becomes blurry as she fades into unconsciousness.

After Bucky finishes dealing with a robbery he runs back to the park. He freezes as he comes upon the bench where he had left Kaitlyn. Her sketchbook is on the ground the pages spread out everywhere. Kaitlyn would never do this to her drawings. Quickly he gathers up all the pages when suddenly he sees a note written on a blank page.

This girl has been returned to her true family and her real parents she will be coming home you can not do anything winter soldier nor can captain America. Hail hydra. 

Bucky's anger begins to boil as he sees red. He has to get back to the tower immediately before it’s too late. If they hurt her I’ll kill them myself. I’ll go all winter soldier on their asses.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaitlyn groggily opens her eyes to find herself staring at a group of doctors and a man with a red face. She struggles to get up only to find that she has been restrained. “You’re the red skull” she says her face growing pale. “Hello Kaitlyn or should I say natalia Schmidt my daughter”. “You’re not my father my parents died when I was 4”! “They were hydra agents dear I sent you to live with them”. “But I don’t have the powers you do”! “I know your mother was a regular little human and I was disappointed when you didn’t have my abilities and that’s why I sent you away but enough of that now I’ve recreated the serum I will be able to make you be just like me”. “No the avengers will save me”! “Your foster father Steve Rogers will not make it in time and soon you too will hail hydra”. “Never”! 

She tried to move but the restraints on her arms and legs made her unable to move. Tears came to her eyes. “Daddy” she whispered as the case shut injecting the serum. The door bust open behind the doctors and they turn in shock and there stands the avengers with captain America leading them. “Where is my daughter” he yells. He and Bucky gasp as hey see the red skull. “Hello captain America winter soldier”. Steve sees the chamber and it’s the exact same one he was placed in when he was given the serum. “No” he yells. “Too late” johann Schmidt says as he laughs. “My daughter will have the same powers as I”! “Wait what” steve says. “Yes captain America the girl you saved that day and taken such good care of is really my daughter”. “I don’t care if she is your daughter she’s a good girl and she’s my daughter and I love her”!

The case opens and Kaitlyn gasps as she steps out. “Dad” she cries running over steve. “Are you okay sweet pea”? “Yeah” she sobs. “Wait what is going on” johann yells. Steve smirks. “You were wrong about Kaitlyn she isn’t like you at all she has a good heart she isn’t evil like you so she won’t turn out like you did at all”. The red skull snarls. “You win this round avengers but I will be back you can count on that”!

Kaitlyn stays by Steve the entire way back to New York. “I’m so sorry Kaitlyn” Bucky says his voice cracking. “It’s not your fault uncle Bucky you had to save those people it’s your duty”. “And now it’s your duty if you want it to be” steve says to Kaitlyn. “I can be an avenger”? “Well you’ll have to pass the test first” Tony says. “Okay then I accept and dad”? “Yes sweet pea”? “He told me my real name is Natalia please never call me that”. “Of course Kaitlyn”. “I will always be Kaitlyn Rogers” she says. “And you’ll always be my dad I’ll never accept johann Schmidt as my father as long as I live which will probably be forever now huh”? “Oh little lamb” bucky whispers, him and Steve knowing exactly what Kaitlyn is going through right now.


End file.
